Seto Vessalius
|-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = せと ベザリウス|romaji = Seto bezariussu|age = 10 (Past) 310 (Meeting-Arc) 315 (Actuallity)|Species = Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid|gender = Male|birthday = 2th of December|Zodiac = Sagittarius ♐|Height = 1'67 cm|hair color = Dark Brown-Tangelo (Past) Black (Idol Appearance) Silver (Celeb Kami Jewel & Cool Kami Jewel) Brown (Lovely Kami Jewel) Orange (Pop Kami Jewel)|eye color = Turquoise|family = His Father and His Mother|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = Swear To~|brand = Pandora Hearts|type = Celeb Cool (With the Cool Kami Jewel) Lovely (With the Lovely Kami Jewel) Pop (With the Pop Kami Jewel)|seiyuu = Minagawa Junko|manager = Moffun|home = A Deluxe Room of Parajuku}} Seto Vessalius (瀬戸 ベザリウス Seto bezariussu) is a new idol from [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/ Pripara Idol Academy].' He's in a two-type unit called 'H✰ppiness B♡uquet along with [[Laura Hasegawa|'Laura Hasegawa']]. He's the holder of the [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Kami_Jewels Celeb Kami Jewel]. He's the main character of [[User:Xesc13primero|'Xesc13primero']]. Appearance Past Appearance When he was a child he had white skin, brown short hair and tourquise eyes. Actual Now after been transformated to a Vocaldoll he has a pure white skin, dark-grey long hair and the same tourquise eyes as a kid. Kami Jewel: * Celeb: When he's in his Celeb Kami Idol form he has silver twin tails and calm tourquise eyes. * Lovely: When he's in his Lovely form he has one long brown tail in the form of a corkscrew and pink orbed eyes. * Cool: When he's in his Cool form he has two silver-green twintails in the form of a corkscrew and two tourquise orbed eyes. * Pop: As the Pop form he has one little side tail orange and yellow orbed eyes. Personality He seems cool, independent and with a cold personality but in truth is quite the opposite. He's a little shy and dependent of Moffun or Laura. He rarely remember his past but he has dreams about his childhood memories or that is what he thinks, that dreams traumatize him a little. When Laura found fim he didn't know nothing of nothing, he was like a newbord so he would ask all to Laura and Moffun and Copy all what they do but now he's a little more intelligent. He wants to know what was he doing in that temple and where he was from. History Seto was a half-Japanese, half-Romanian 7 year old human boy of the 17th century (XVII) living in Slobozia, a city in Romania, Europe. He lived with his father, the main head of the Vessalius family, an important aristocratic family of Romania and with his mother. The two of them never were with Seto so he always spent his days alone in a empty house. The day he turned, they family made a celebration party for the aristocracy and there, something happened, a group of red hooded interrupted the party at the momment when Seto touched the Destiny Clock, a family relic. After they appeared Seto ran away from the entire builduing from that people 'cause it seemed like they wanted to kill him. After running for a while, he finished in a montain where his most precious object, a golden Jewel in form of a heart, started to shine and at that momment one of that hooked people from before and cut his back with a scythe and not just that, the hooked person removed his hood revealing his long fang to Seto. He could only thing in one thing, that he was a vampire and just after think that that person jump on him and bit him. When Seto was thinking that he was going to die he fell through a hole into a black room, there, when he was about to die for the cut in his back, he heard while he fainted. She said were name was "[[Alice|'Alice']]". saved his life by converting him in a vocaldoll-human hybrid with vampire blood. Relationships * Laura Hasegawa: She's the one that found him in the sanctuary and now she's the only friend he has apart from Moffun. At first they didn't connect at all but after a lot of things their friendship grew and now they can't be separated from each other. * Moffun: They first met in the sanctuary, some days later after Seto's awakening. He and Laura went back to the sanctuary, finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. Their relation is good and Moffun, apart from Laura, is the only one who can make him smile sincerely. * Alice: She's his savior. She saved his life by turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid after that hooked people attacked him. * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._W Mr. W]: He still didn't realize it but he's in love with him. * Andrei Albescu: Andrei proclamed his love to him and that he was his Fan n# 1. Seto's Lives * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_Debut_Live?venotify=created Seto's Debut Live of Parajuku] in [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:61844#83 Episode 294 - A Mysterious Encountrer].''' * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_Radiant_Aura_live?venotify=created '''Seto's Radiant Aura Live]' '''in [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:64400#27 '''Episode 303 - Shining Light!'].''' * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_First_Idol_Appareance_Live_in_Parajuku '''Seto Vessaluis First Idol Appareance Live in Parajuku]' '''in 'Espisode 219 - A Real Prince as my Fan n# 1' * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius_And_Saku_Kimi_Live '''Seto Vessalius and Saku Kimi Live'] * [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seventh_Rainbow_Shining_Debut_Live Seventh Rainow Shinning Debut Live]' in Espiode 322 - New Unit?!?!' Trivia * He debuts at the roleplay series in [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58766#137 Episode 282]. * He's 308 years old. so he's one of the oldest idols. * He's Sagittarius ♐. * He's with Moffun all the time. * He shares his brand with [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Alice Alice].''' * When he uses the Lovelt, Pop or Cool Kami Jewel he change his Type * He can use 4 of the 5 Kami Jewels. * He shares his birthday with his creator, [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xesc13primero '''Xesc13primero].''' * He ends his phrases with ~Syrup when he's in his Kami Jewel form Pop ver. * He's the first to get the Radiant Aura and the [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Bunny_Magician_Coord '''Golden Bunny Magician Coord]. * He is in love with Mr. W but he still doesn't know. Image Gallery Main Coords= SetoVessaliusIdoldebut.png|Idol Appearance SetoVessaliusuniformcoord.png|Idol Pripara Academy Tourquise Coord Young Oz Gilbert.jpg|Past Appearance 1447158327159.jpg|Uniform Setotraining.jpg Setodress.png |-| Kami Jewel= SetoVessalius Complete.png|Idol Appearance SetoVessaliusCharacter.gif|Cool ver. Setolovely.gif|Lovely ver. SetoPop.png|Pop ver. wallpaper_tricolor_1____wallpaper_free_to_use____by_rita_shi52-d8s2lxk.jpg|Lovely, Cool & Pop 16983789.png Wiki-background |-| Screenchots= hfygjyg.png SetoVessaliusairywing.png Hgfjhf.png SetoandMysteriousdancing.png MRWFALULUSETO.png |-| Gifs= SetoVessaliusfirsthalloweenGIF.gif |-| Arcade (Main)= SetoVessaliusFlowerHawaiicord.jpeg 9ff14d72-21a8-4939-8eac-86e9743ef897.jpeg 74abadc9-3605-4245-81ee-86899de6c2e9.jpeg 710c71d5-736b-4fd7-b5f9-9b50f96c0534.jpeg b9e80d8e-e8b6-4917-a747-92081f598183.jpeg dd0f1e32-1c54-4b8f-940a-850a16167bb7.jpeg da7067b8-63b8-488f-90a7-9a207e1d0924.jpeg f53e313f-a7ca-431c-8384-c1696375f05f.jpeg baa69578-cba8-43a6-985d-dc6cccb8d597.jpeg 0b7682a1-1d52-403c-bb4e-b32b3835524c.jpg 1e62c5b9-5f30-44d1-9559-d42f7d21eb15.jpg 6d05b39a-2068-4e59-a537-80f7f1f5e2be.jpg 28f9feb1-b5c0-4b0c-ae91-20b2eef8c9df.jpg 187c4870-1f37-46cb-a520-0f02f9098235.jpg 993fed4b-b620-4fdb-a2ee-ecdcefd834a6.jpg 1761e0bf-8407-44a1-9cde-338615a6493e.jpg 9134d12d-5e13-4867-9e34-725d453eb536.jpg 33764a4e-2454-4794-890b-cb338cae3b24.jpg 971824d6-4556-4c11-8aa2-bbd1fe43505e.jpg abfc3065-ffbe-4d5e-9500-25a2c476cac3.jpg d7abc627-c9ae-4867-88bb-48adb6c793e1.jpg da9b80fd-2952-4814-bb6d-37af2ca827a1.jpg f36ca4a2-8e2d-4686-9818-5c07db249e58.jpg dd16d0c4-f858-4672-84bb-11bd371afe54.jpeg |-| Arcade (Kami Jewel)= ChUNiwtWwAIAs7w.jpg cb841737-6d22-4186-b74c-f257668aa99c.jpeg 53bbef0f-9465-489d-893e-c4734287cc63.jpeg 1bc67d41-05f6-436e-b8c8-d735c9e24af9.jpeg 3b300ba4-7b8c-47ad-8342-e6bcfbb1c6d9.jpeg 1da4105b-7e27-48f2-a07e-0d11067ef963.jpeg 5dfafd55-3607-498e-837e-83ecb7708b14.jpeg 65de4474-7a78-4450-8bf0-cc10c8b48dc2.jpeg 60d896db-757a-43ca-bdda-cd787cebc055.jpeg 78a345f0-551e-4203-b337-8902fdd38474.jpeg 3b4bf2b7-0579-4ad6-9543-7583179434c7.jpeg 0c121e1b-0bec-461a-ac4e-165d87c6f316.jpeg 6ea7fb1f-ddd0-4bab-b84f-16d46c757245.jpeg 6eff137c-f7e8-47df-bc21-644575c034d3.jpeg 7d9ce2ba-cfd1-4890-bf41-27c8494fd2a6.jpeg 7f0cf6ff-2305-4d79-97d9-2eab2da7a3b5.jpeg 8ee913f6-7e6d-4a48-b6f1-5cb974e6baa2.jpeg 8fd9d130-698f-4800-8f51-7fb9909e3726.jpeg a6cf7373-f6c6-48d3-8dde-6a5432ca8511.jpeg 25d3ed8c-bd09-4831-bb65-8da03b276482.jpeg 32dc4271-898b-4d50-b33c-cf8b531440c2.jpeg 37ef854c-7735-4b27-9dff-2dc430f056bd.jpeg 43b94aff-8194-45b5-8961-72ba2e9863d9.jpeg 44d891c3-f5bb-4a27-a251-b2a5df7f6314.jpeg 137f031b-27bc-42ea-9b35-b161d9e524d4.jpeg 889a19a0-3c3f-4ac9-852a-2c1f79ecabf9.jpeg 934e1f16-db5f-4f7c-9299-b0bf4cadb00e.jpeg 5489f815-ba8e-4223-9c90-e7ee1a0d5657.jpeg 5705ea29-8545-4e21-943a-82a59506b1ca.jpeg 08231ade-8e6a-4729-ae02-202804803b0b.jpeg 9687bcaa-e5c0-4ef5-8243-beacaac2e17d.jpeg 26546a14-37ae-4e3a-a419-61e7851387e2.jpeg 27811e0c-15b4-4bd8-8149-4b23e3f0558b.jpeg 56052ad9-6ca3-4a4d-9894-5902a0c081e7.jpeg 29225429-131d-4735-a300-ac8c75a55dec.jpeg 43514338-6226-4c0b-92fc-b29125fa8453.jpeg 46949913-f209-48e2-a2ac-8e7bb085199f.jpeg a923b3c2-cdc6-40c1-bb04-47688a26b787.jpeg afcc26ea-3b46-4133-ab5d-bf44cf5a8bb5.jpeg a079588d-843f-42b0-84e2-6b6002ebfd03.jpeg b8774d95-a67e-4dbd-a57a-61c95422e21c.jpeg bded9dc7-6fa5-4c9c-b032-09d33336baf2.jpeg ce10bb52-a17f-4271-b4a0-0de581abf88e.jpeg f8d79793-39e1-43c4-b7ec-71952bfc911e.jpeg f586681c-106f-4bf1-ab87-d4386a3fa94c.jpeg fce9a932-c639-4908-b04c-b137b2825f45.jpeg f65f15b9-7200-42ba-9def-3730cc1f9bf8.jpeg e55b95e9-217a-44c5-b4db-5c2beb9c68b5.jpeg f30a5318-d53a-4bf0-8c7d-5362a02aeaf0.jpeg c61c6cb6-9c83-4f8e-9d1f-dfa1bf7b8f73.jpeg 3dsgame.jpeg 3dsgame2.jpeg 3dsgame6.jpeg 4c1619aa-9cda-4f0e-b6f2-16d59a9c4249.jpeg |-| Items= SetoPripass.png Seto's Micro.png Video Gallery Category:Vocal Doll Category:Celeb Idol Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Vampire Category:Kami Jewel Category:Prism Voice Category:Male Category:H✰ppiness B♡uquet Category:Celebrity Idol Category:Celeb Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Xesc13primero Category:Original Characters Category:Non-human Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Top Idol Class Category:Lovely Idol Category:Lovely Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:Pop idols Category:Lovely Category:Pop Category:Cool Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Cool Category:Divine Idols Category:Divine Idol Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Original Coord Category:Radiant Aura